


your highness

by quietlyposts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beauty is pain is drag.</p><p>"She does briefly wonder if her lipstick is smearing into Katya’s sheets, then immediately decides she can’t actually be bothered to roll over. If Katya cared she’d have said something by now…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	your highness

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Beauty is Pain is Drag. 
> 
> [I use Katya and female pronouns when Katya is in drag, and Brian and male pronouns when he’s out of drag. I use Violet and female pronouns through the entirety of the story, even when Violet/Jason is de-dragged. I hope this isn’t confusing!]

Violet flashes a grin over her shoulder as she brushes past Katya and into the room, walking immediately to the bed next to the air conditioner and collapsing onto it. She takes a moment to just breathe; gentle, shallow breaths in and out through her nose, absorbing the aches and pains throughout her body. Her feet ache, her calves are tight and cramped, her head is pounding, and every bit of skin from her hips to her chest is sore, burning, and aching. Violet’s eyes flutter open, and she realizes she laying on the sheets of the bed, and that the pillows above her head are mussed, and there’s an extra fleece blanket bunched under legs. The other bed on her right is perfectly made, meaning the bed she’d claimed was the one Katya had been occupying. But Katya’s room is chilled and the other girl doesn’t seem to give a damn that Violet has no perception of personal space or boundaries. She does briefly wonder if her lipstick is smearing into Katya’s sheets, then immediately decides she can’t actually be bothered to roll over. If Katya cared she’d have said something by now… 

Or actually, maybe she wouldn’t have, because Katya wasn’t actually in the room. Violet realized that the shower was running, and Katya must’ve gotten in the shower while was Violet zoned out. She knows she should undo her corset, slip off her shoes, but she can’t bring herself to move; standing back up again would feel like hell, and just the thought of twisting around to unlace her corset makes her ribs ache. Violet closes her eyes again, and directs her attention back on her breathing, listens to the water run, and realizes she can hear Katya singing quietly in the shower. Violet lets the sound of the water, of Katya fumbling with bottles, and false falsetto singing, envelop all her senses and relaxes again.

-

Violet’s eyes snap open at the sound of a zipper, and she realizes that Katya- well, Brian, now- is digging around in his suitcase on the other bed, a towel around his waist and shoulders. She watches him pull out sweatpants and a t-shirt, and lift one hand to scrub a towel against his hair. Brian glances up from under his towel and catches Violet’s eyes, and gives her a gentle grin.

“Everything alright, your highness?” Brian lets his towel slip to the floor as he steps into his sweatpants, and Violet is almost disappointed that his suitcase blocks her view. Violet can hear the twinge of concern through the joking tone, and somehow, it makes her feel even more exhausted.

“I think you mean, your majesty, peasant. Highness is for princesses, and I am far greater than that.”

Violet tries to say it with a smile, but she’s not sure if she succeeded. She hears Brian snort in response, and then the sound of soft footsteps approach the bed. She figures that’s her cue to leave and goes to lift herself up, but is stopped by a gentle hand on her hip. Brian’s fingertips just barely brush over the material of the corset, yet that soft touch held such command over Violet, and completely removes the idea of her leaving from her mind. The touch trails down her leg, over the material of her stockings, and pauses against her ankle. Brian’s other hand joins his first, wrapping around Violet’s ankle and gently pulling her stiletto off her foot. The minute the shoe is pulled down her heel and away from her arch, Violet can feel the ache lessen, and she stretches her toes as much as she can in the confines of her stockings.

“What-?“ Violet cranes her neck to look at Brian over her shoulder and is surprised to see him kneeling at the end of the bed.

“Just fulfilling my servitude, your majesty.” Brian glances up at her and meets her eyes, smirking, as he slides off her other shoe, setting it neatly next to the bed.

He gives her an exaggerated wink and presses his thumbs into her foot’s arch, sliding it up toward her heel. A thrill runs up Violet’s spine and she can’t help but let out a moan, head dropping back down into the pillow and eyes fluttering. She feels Brian’s thumb hesitate in it’s motion, and then the pressure is gone, and Violet is so suddenly embarrassed, and she goes to roll over, to flee, but as suddenly as it was gone, the touch is back. Except now, Brian is cradling a foot in each hand, thumbs running simultaneously over both arches, the perfect amount of pressure in each movement. Violet’s toes curl then relax, and she let’s out a contented breath, feeling all her tension leak out of her.

Brian’s touch leaves her again, and he lifts himself off the ground, trailing his hand up her leg. He reaches forward and unclips her garter belt from her stockings, then slowly rolls one, then the other, down her legs. He slides his palm over the faint markings from the stockings elastics, and fingers brushing the insides of her thighs. He lifts his hands to the lacing of her corset, and begins to slowly loosen each loop, pulling the laces as gently as possible so they won’t pull against Violet’s back. The moment that the corset begins to fall away from Violet’s skin, Brian can see the marks and welts from the ribbing and material. Violet’s porcelain skin is red and raw, and Brian can’t help but cringe at the sight. Violet pulls her knees up under her and lifts herself up, and Brian pulls the corset out from underneath her. Brian unhooks her bra lets it slide off her, rubbing her shoulders and up her neck. He gathers all the clothing on the bed and moves to the other bed, laying it out gently so Violet won’t bitch about it in the morning.

Violet watches with a small smile, then lays back down onto her stomach, feeling warm and content. She watches Brian pick up a wash cloth from the side table she hadn’t previously noticed, and groans again when he places it gently onto her back. The cloth is wet and cold, and feels heavenly against her hot skin. Brian lets it rest for a moment, then gently begins to move it over her back in gentle strokes. Violet hums and rolls her neck, taking a moment to be surprised at wonderful she feels. She can’t remember the last time she felt so truly comfortable, especially with such ease. She feels warm and happy, and her muscles feel comfortably sore, instead of tense and painful. Violet watches Brian open a small tub and scoop out lotion into his hands, rubbing it between them for a bit of warmth. He smooths the lotion into her back gently, rubbing careful circles into her skin when the flesh has been pinched. Violet lets Brian continue his gentle circles before she rolls over, leaving the man staring down at her with a surprised expression. His cheeks are a little pink, and he rubs his hands together to disperse the rest of the lotion on them. Violet reaches up and sets a hand on each of his shoulders, and pulls him down to lay next to her. She can see Brian trying, almost frantically, to think of something to say- some elaborate lie or story to make her laugh and distract her.

Violet doesn’t give him time to, though, rolling into his chest; resting one hand on his face and shoving the other up under her pillow. She cranes her neck forward to press a kiss to his chin, and then the side of his mouth, and then a third to his bottom lip. She pulls back to stare into his eyes, stroking his cheek, and he responds with a shy smile, lifting his hand to rest on her hip.

“Thank you.” Violet murmurs, and Brian leans into kiss her, tasting of lipstick and cigarettes.

“Anytime.” Brian replies. Violet cuddles into his chest and he tightens his hold on her hip, pressing his nose into her hair. She wonders if there will be awkwardness in the morning, but instead she grins into Brian’s chest and relaxes. Katya couldn’t awkward if she had to, she’s sure Brian can handle it.


End file.
